Kimi Boku love?
by mitchelo3
Summary: What happens if Mio found out someting that will suprise her... This is my first Fanfic off all time so be gentle with the reviews and comments
1. A normal day, right?

_**I don't own K-on, I disclaim all the rights**__** on it**___

…It was unbelievable hot today.  
if you would lay still in the sun you would get sunburned in 5 seconds at least.  
I don't really like the heat…makes me dizzy, I'd rather stay in the shadow where it's much cooler.  
there are 5 off us in total, two are always playing in the sea water, while me with two others stayed in the cool shadow.  
One off us cheered the other 2 on, while me and the other stayed quiet while doing something else.  
I was reading a book, while the other girl was reading with me, it was actually fun.  
It was vacation, one we really needed.  
We rented a small house to stay in.  
It was getting dark, I felt the other girls head leaning on my shoulder, seems she was enjoying the book.  
When I shut my book she got out off her trance and began to rub her eyes.  
Azusa: .. hnn ..what's the time …  
Mio: it's time for dinner, that is  
Mugi: shall we go back then?  
Mio: Let me get the other 2 out off the water, if possible.  
_Mio walked up to the other 2 girls.  
_Mio: It's time for us to go back you two.  
Ritsu: But I want to stay longer! ( _she really wanted to stay__ )  
_Yui: Can't we play longer? ( she was giving her best with the puppy eyes, but mio learned her lesson last time, no way she was going to fall for that )  
Mio: If you aren't coming then you get no dinner at all.  
Ritsu/Yui: Yes mom ….(_their voice screamed sarcasm)_

_Mugi and Azusa were already packing their stuff while Ritsu and Yui were weren't packing at all, they were playing again.__  
_Mio: I'm serious I'm going to leave you two behind.  
Azusa: they are not listening Senpai ….  
Mio: let's go then, they will notice soon enough.  
_With that Mio began to walk to their place with Azusa and Mugi following suit.  
It took Yui and Ritsu at least 30 minutes until they figured they went on ahead already, with that they packed their stuff also and ran to their place.  
_

_While Mio and Azusa are preparing the food, Ritsu and Yui came running in, exhausted and hungry.  
_Ritsu: Mio when is it ready to eat … (_She wined like a little kid that wouldn't get enough attention)  
_Mio: In just a few minutes Ritsu.  
Azusa: Can you please be quiet …  
_Yui was just laying around on the floor, because the floor was cold, well not really but cold enough.  
Ritsu turned on the tv while waiting for the food  
That when she heard a voice  
_Mio: Dinner is ready!  
Ritsu: yahoo!  
_Ritsu jumped off the couch and ran outside to the table, where she saw her heaven, a lot off good looking food.  
_

_Ritsu didn't bother to wait for everyone else and fills her plate with all kinds off meat and other food_

_Mio and Azusa let easy sat on their chair__s and began picking some food_

_Yui sat next to Ritsu eating her food, making a competition who can eat the fastest.  
Mio felt like someone was watching her, she had no idea it was the person next to her, Azusa.  
Azusa was staring at how mio ate her food, she didn't know why but she felt something weird in her stomach, something she never felt before.  
_

Azusa thoughts: …… could it be ……nah probably not._  
_

_After they had dinner they went to watch a movie.  
__Ritsu insisted a Horror Movie, but after Mio smacked her they went for some corny romance movie.  
Mugi, Mio and Azusa were watching the movie with some tissues.  
Ritsu and Yui were bored out off there mind and started to get inpatient .  
Mio noticed Azusa coming closer and closer, slowly but enough to see.  
_

Mio: Uhm, Azusa can you give me some space?  
Azusa: why, is it uncomfterble?

_Azusa looked up to Mio, Azusa was just smiling innocent, not knowing what she was exactly doing.  
Mio moved to the left, Azusa was being suspicious, Mio had no idea what went trough Azusa's mind.  
After the movie they went for bed, each girl had her own room.  
Mio couldn't stop thinking about how weird Azusa was acting._

_Mio drifted into sleep__ after a good 30 minutes_

It's 02:30, when mio moves a lot in her sleep.

_She was having a weird dream about … Azusa_

_Mio: nyyaa~ Azusa ….. what are you doing …  
Azusa: just relax, I'll make you feel good, Mio-Senpai …  
Mio: N-not there Azusa …  
Azusa: just relax, Mio-Senpai …_

_That's when she shot up awake, sweaty and confused.  
Why was she having this dream?  
All kinds off questions ran trough her head.  
That night she couldn't sleep well._

Next morning she woke up and got out bed, went to the bathroom and splashed herself with some water, she wasn't feeling well.

Next she went to the living room where_the rest was watching television.  
Mio didn't look well, she didn't had enough sleep, she looked tired.  
Azusa came sitting next to Mio, wondering why she didn't look well._

Azusa: Mio-Senpai is there something wrong?  
Mio: I didn't sleep very well ..  
Azusa: How come?  
Mio: ..uhm 

_Mio tried to think off an excuse but it took a little to long for Azusa.  
_Azusa: well?  
Mio: I just had a bad dream, that's all.  
Azusa: what was it about?  
_Mio could see in Azusa's eyes she was worried sick.  
Azusa's stare was intense, a little too intense if you ask Mio.  
Mio set her eyes on the television not talking further.  
_Azusa: Mio-Senpai?  
Mio: it's nothing Azusa.  
Azusa: Are you sure?  
Mio: Yep I'm sure.

_Mio tried her best to put a smile on._

_To her surprise it worked and Azusa smiled back.  
After that the morning went smooth and nothing did go wrong._

_Well … almost nothing, when she entered in Azusa's room to ask something, she could swear Azusa didn't have clothes on, only a blanket over her.  
She didn't know why but Azusa was acting strange, she got much closer to Mio suddenly and asked more embarrassing stuff._

_Mio thought how she was going to ask to Azusa about why she was acting weird.  
While thinking off that she was reading her book, but after 2 hours off thinking she fell asleep.  
_

_She was having a dream again, one about Azusa._

Mio: Azusa, why have you been acting so weird lately?

Azusa: I love you Mio-Senpai!

Mio: h-how we are both girls.  
Azusa: Your very smart, your beautiful and you care about others, why shouldn't I love you.  
Mio: B-but …

Azusa: Don't say anything Mio-chan …

_With that Azusa came closer and closer… until_

_Mio woke up sweaty and confused again, but this time Azusa was watching, with a worried look on her face._

_Mio was nervous as hell, why was Azusa with her?_

_Azusa came closer and closer._

Mio: No stay away!.

Azusa: W-what is wrong Mio-Senpai?

_After M__io screamed at Azusa she realized what she did and calmed down_

Mio: s-sorry Azusa I just had a weird dream I-

Azusa: It's alright Mio , you seemed bothered lately.

Mio: yes indeed, I'm not feeling well the last time.

Azusa: are you sure you are alright?

Mio: I just noticed you have been acting weird the last 2 days.

Azusa: Really?

Mio: I noticed your coming closer to me now, is there something I need to know?  
Azusa: T-there is nothing Mio-Senpai.

Mio: You sound nervous Azusa, are you sure there is nothing wrong?

Azusa: Y-yes Mio-Senpai nothing is wrong.

Mio: You know you can tell me the truth right?

Azusa: I-I know but …

Mio: Is it something embarrassing?

Azusa: Y-yes.

_Mio sat up and put an arm around Azusa and gave an relaxing smile._

Mio: I promise I won't tell anyone.

Azusa: You promise?

Mio: pinky promise?

_Mio shows her pinky for a pinky promise_

Azusa: But I don't really want to tell anyone …

_A blush crept on Azusa's face, within a few seconds her whole face was red._

_Mio was confused by her red face and couldn't really follow._

Mio: could it be … do you have a boyfriend?

Azusa: n-not such thing!

Mio: then what is it?

Azusa: I-I told you, it's nothing.

Mio: Then why is it so hard for me to believe that.

_Azusa leaned against Mio for comfort,__ Mio was confused why she did that, but strangely she find it feeling good._

_Azusa was surprised Mio didn't shove her away, and leaned in even closer until her whole body was against Mio._

Mio: Are you in love Azusa?

Azusa: Yes …

Mio: Is it a boy?

_Long silence reached them, Then Mio understood, Azusa was in love with Mio._

_But Mio didn't feel weird about it, she liked Azusa but not that much, Mio didn't know how to act in a situation like this._

_Mio just tightened the arm around Azusa to make her comfterble._

_Azusa gladly accepted it and puts an arm around Mio's belly. _

_They stayed like that for a few good minutes after Mio spoke._

Mio: so you like girls, right?

_Azusa just nodded softly 'yes' and placed her head on mio's shoulder._

Mio: Is that girl by chance me?

Azusa: …… yes

Mio: I see ….

Azusa: I'm sorry you must think I'm some sort off weirdo now-

Mio: What are you talking about, of course not silly.

_Mio puts on a warm smile, which never fails to make anyone smile._

_Same happens to Azusa, after that they went to the living room, and they did go to the beach with others to continue their day there._


	2. A cinema day!

**It's**** been a while since I uploaded I guess, I think I was having too much fun with my friends in the vacation, well here is another chapter, please review and rate and if you have something to add or say, just say it, because my work always needs improvement in my eyes.**

**Have fun ^^**

_After the whole incident with Mio and Azusa, things went just as they went before, well not exactly._

_Mio know knew that Azusa loves her, which made Azusa come closer to Mio._

_Mio tried keeping distance but she would feel bad for Azusa then, but she was also afraid the others would notice._

_Like one day Azusa suddenly sits on Mio's lap in the living room, which in a few seconds made Azusa's butt touch the hard floor because Mio was surprised by Azusa's action._

_It was time to pack in and go home,__ so they needed to get up early._

_Things went wrong even before they woke up, Ritsu pulled a prank on Mio by setting her alarm clock 2 hours later__._

_Mio, who was used to wake up by her alarm clock, didn't enjoy it when she saw the time, she was supposed to wake up at 10:00 sharp, it was 12:00 now._

_Mio instantly knew who did that, she walked into the living room and saw the others waiting for her._

_She walked past Ritsu and smacked her head while doing that._

_Ritsu lied if she said she didn't saw it coming, she was almost used to it now._

_Mio put her clothes on as fast as she could and eating breakfast at the same time._

Ritsu: Hurry up Mio!

Mio: Don't tell me that, you're the cause that we are late now!

_After that they all ran to the train station__, and they just caught the train._

_Mio, who just woke up, could fall into sleep again after all that running._

_Azusa saw that Mio was still tired, so she would get something to drink for Mio._

Azusa: Mio-senpai, I brought you some coffee.

Mio: Thank you, Azusa.

Azusa: Your welcome Mio-senpai.

_Mio starts to drink her coffee__, but sees in the corner off her eyes that Azusa is staring at her._

_Mio thinks Azusa is probably waiting for her to__ approve the coffee._

_Mio turns to Azusa and gave her a smile, that all that was needed to make Azusa happy._

_When the train stopped at their station, everyone went to their own house._

_Tomorrow they were going to the cinema._

_**Next day**_

_Mio woke up early, she went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth._

_It's 13:00 now so she went towards the cinema, to her surprise she only found Azusa standing in front off the cinema._

Azusa: Mio-senpai I'm here!

Mio: Azusa, where are the others?

Azusa: Already inside, they were going to buy some popcorn.

Mio: I see, then why are you here outside, don't tell me you were …

Azusa: I-I was waiting for you Mio-senpai …

_Mio was staring at Azusa, who was blushing._

_Mio then gave a smile and petting Azusa's head_

Mio: Thank you for waiting for me.

_Azusa thought this was a sign, so she leaned in closer and opens her lips a little._

Mio: A-azusa what are you doing?

Azusa: hm? What's wrong?

Mio: I asked what your doing.

Azusa: Isn't it obvious?

Mio: W-well yes but, uhm …

Azusa: You still don't like me that way, Mio-senpai?

Mio: N-not really.

_Azusa just smiled and walked inside the cinema, thinking how she could make Mio like her._

_Mio walked in after Azusa and went to the others._

_While the movie was playing, Azusa tried laying her hand on Mio's hand, but every time she did that Mio pulled her hand away._

_Then Azusa tried putting her leg against Mio's leg, but the same thing happens._

_When the movie ended Mio walked outside fast, Azusa wondered if it was her fault, so she went following her._

Azusa: Mio-Senpai, wait for me.

Mio: Azusa what were you thinking, you can't do that inside a cinema.

Azusa: I-I'm sorry Mio-senpai, I-I couldn't think straight.

Mio: It's alright, just don't do that anymore, alright?

Azusa: Mio-senpai, how was the movie by the way?

Mio: It's was fun, I enjoyed it.

Azusa: There is something I want to ask … uhm.

Mio: What is it?

Azusa: N-next time, I-I want …

_Mio didn't interrupt by saying anything, she kinda finds it cute, reminds her off herself._

Azusa: N-next time i-it's going to be just the two off us!

… _Not the reaction Mio was expecting._

Mio: I-I see …

Azusa: I-I should better go.

Mio: W-wait!

_But before Mio could say anything Azusa was facing the other way running._

_Mio went towards her home, she felt exhausted._

_But she had a guilty feeling inside her, she felt like she needed to send a message to Azusa._

_Mio really tried her best to send one but all off them failed in Mio's eyes._

_But then she thought she still had to send one so made a short one, now she was waiting for a response._

_After 2 minutes off silence her phone finally made noise, it was Azusa._

_Mio had doubts before she picked up her phone._

Mio: hi Azusa.

Azusa: Mio-senpai you don't need to apologize, it was all my fault.

Mio: I just wanted to talk, there was no need to run away like that.

Azusa: I was scared what your reaction would be …

Mio: I … don't mind if you want to watch a movie, just the 2 off us …

Azusa: W-when, tomorrow?

Mio: uhm alright, do you bring a movie?

Azusa: Yes I will, goodnight Mio-senpai see you tomorrow.

Mio: Goodnight Azusa.

_With that they both hang up and went to bed, Mio thought off what movie Azusa will bring._

_Mio also thought about how happy Azusa sounded when Mio said yes._

_With these thoughts Mio drifted into sleep_

_**Next morning**_

_Mio's parents were out off town, something about a party or something like that._

_Mio woke up annoyed by the doorbell._

_She dragged herself downstairs and opens it up, to her surprise it's Azusa._

Mio: Azusa, your early.

Azusa: good morning too, is it too early for me to come? Should I come back later?

Mio: no don't do that, you're already here, so come in.

Azusa: Thank you.

Mio: My room is on the second floor, door on the right.

Azusa: Okay.

_Azusa went upstairs to Mio's room._

_When Azusa opened Mio's door, she wasn't surprise everything was sparkling clean, even the trashcan looked like it has been never used._

_Azusa puts down her bag and look__s around, Mio had a small tv in her room with a DVD-player, a normal sized bed, a desk, a closet and a small table in the middle off the room._

_Mio came into her room with a toast and some tea._

Mio: Here you go.

Azusa: Thank you.

Mio: May I ask why you are here so early?

Azusa: I was agitated to come here.

Mio: It's, 10:30 now, couldn't you come a little later, you woke me up with the doorbell.

Azusa: You can sleep again if you want.

Mio: Then I'm going to nap for an hour.

Azusa: Okay.

_With that Mio crawls back into bed and sleeps within 5 minutes._

_Azusa looked with dreamy eyes how cute Mio was sleeping._

_Azusa's hand touched mio's cheek and strokes her hand across Mio's face._

_Mio turned around and woke up slowly, feeling a hand on her cheek._

_She felt a warm bubbling feeling in her stomach, she knew what it was and tried to ignore it,_

_but couldn't._

_Mio slowly opened her eyes, looking into Azusa eyes._

_After a yawn from Mio she spoke._

Mio: what is the time?

Azusa: it's now exactly 12 o'clock.

Mio: what movie did you brought?

_Azusa gets the DVD out off her bag and shows the cover._

Mio: Iron Man 1 & 2?

Azusa: I wanted to bring something more, romantic but that would look weird right.

_Mio just nodded in agreement, but actually wanted to say the opposite._

_Azusa puts in the movie, Mio had made popcorn out off the microwave for the movie._

_While in the middle off the movie, Azusa placed herself closer to Mio._

_Mio saw this but didn't act, she actually liked it._

_The warm bubbling feeling came back in Mio's stomach._

_Mio didn't move away from Azusa, instead she also came closer._

_Azusa didn't know what was happening, Mio came closer to her?_

_Azusa leaned her head against Mio's shoulder, looking if Mio was pulling a prank on her._

_But again Mio didn't move away and instead, Mio puts her head on top off Azusa's head._

_It was getting dark, Azusa had fell asleep during the second movie._

_Mio looked at Azusa, she didn't want to wake up Azusa, she looked too cute this way._

_Instead Mio pulled a blanket over Azusa and lie down next to her._

_Mio had gotten used to that warm bubbling feeling in her stomach, and pulled her arms around Azusa, with that Mio had Accepted Azusa's feelings._

**Another chapter completed, time to begin with the next one ^__^'.**

**I try to get at least 1500 words or more in 1 chapter.**

**And with the Iron Man thing, I watched Iron Man 2 this week.**

**Lots off people say it's not that good but to me it was great, it had a lot more fighting in it then the first one, but that's just me I guess.**

**Also in a few weeks we are going to have 2 kittens in our house, it's becoming a real zoo now, we already have 2 snakes, a chameleon and a dog, I still have to see how the dog reacts on the 2 kittens.**

**Well that was it for this week, I try to upload 1 or more chapters in a week.**

**See you next time! **


	3. A first kiss?

**Hey ****there people, chapter 3 is here, please enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

_It was quiet at the Akiyama residence, Mio's parents weren't home, it was Sunday so no cars drove in front off the house._

_Azusa woke up quietly, peaceful and well rested._

_But when she opened up her eyes more, she noticed some things._

_One, this wasn't her room._

_Two, this wasn't even her house._

_Three, she was laying in bed with the same person she loves._

_Fourth, that person had an arm around Azusa._

_Azusa couldn't help but to blush._

_Azusa let herself melt away in the warmth Mio gave her, which made her__ stay in bed for at least another 40 minutes._

_After that Mio woke up as well._

_First thing she noticed was that someone was pressing against her._

_She knew who it was, and tightened the grip on Azusa._

_Azusa was a little surprised by Mio's action._

_But after that Azusa turned around and also hugged Mio._

_Mio didn't seem to bother anymore, she was accepting Azusa's feelings._

_Mio was the first one who let go off Azusa._

Mio: Good morning, Azusa.

Azusa: Good morning Mio-senpai.

Mio: How did you sleep?

Azusa: I slept very good, Mio-senpai.

Mio: Let's go downstairs to eat some breakfast.

Azusa: Okay.

_With that Mio stood up and went downstairs, with Azusa follow her._

_Mio made some toast and filled a glass with milk._

Azusa: does it mean we are dating now?

Mio: pfffff!

_Mio almost choked while drinking her milk._

Mio: I … don't know.

Azusa: But we already slept in the same bed.

Mio: That was because you were sleeping while the movie was playing yesterday.

Azusa: But instead off bringing me to the couch, you let me sleep in your bed, and you laid down next to me.

Mio: … Alright maybe I did find you cute while you were sleeping.

_Mio's face was all red, saying that in front off Azusa._

_Azusa thought she was in heaven, called cute by the one she loves._

Mio: A-azusa, I-I do think, I l-l-love you.

_Mio was about to explode when she said that_

_Azusa was also blushing now, not as much as Mio though._

Azusa: I'd never think you would accept my feelings, Mio-senpai.

Mio: W-well I had this warm bubbling feelings inside my stomach, when I looked at you when you were sleeping, I could … k … k-kiss you.

Azusa: Mio-senpai, you a little too red, are you alright?

Mio: I-I think I said too much, I think I'm going to … f-faint.

_With that Mio collapsed against the little Azusa._

_Azusa didn't hesitate and caught Mio softly, and carried her to the couch._

_After 5 minutes Mio came back from dreamland and opened up her eyes._

_Azusa had set a glass of water and some bread for Mio._

_Mio sat up straight, looking around if Azusa was still around._

_Azusa came out off the kitchen with her own breakfast._

_Mio saw the worried look on Azusa's face._

_Azusa sat next to Mio, putting her hand on Mio's leg._

Azusa: How do you feel Mio-senpai?

Mio: I feel like a truck drove over me.

_An deep silence fell between the two._

Mio: S-so, h-how are you feeling, Azusa?

Azusa: I feel very happy Mio-senpai.

Mio: T-this is my first, relationship, i-in my whole life, so we are going to take it slow.

Azusa: I do know that, and I can wait until your ready to take the next step, Mio-senpai.

Mio: Y-you can call me M-Mio-chan now if you want.

_Mio wasn't still used_ _that Azusa was her girlfriend now._

_For other people it was weird but for Mio and Azusa it felt right._

_But th__en a problem came home, Mom._

_Mio shot up, nervous, sweaty and red as a tomato._

_Azusa stood up next to Mio also blushing but not as much as Mio._

Mio: M-mom, welcome home.

Mio's mom: Hello honey, I'm back home.

Mio: H-how was your day mom?

Mio's mom: Today was a good day, how did you sleep Mio?

Mio: I-I slept great mom.

Mio's mom: Hey Azusa, did you slept good also?

Azusa: Y-yes ma'am.

Mio's mom: Is there something wrong? You two seem, nervous.

Azusa: I-it's nothing.

Mio's mom: Then why is your face so red? Did I caught you two on something?

Mio: N-nothing! Ha .. haha.

Mio's mom: Mio, you know what I told you about lying.

Mio: I-I know, b-b-but-

Mio's mom: No buts young lady, now tell up.

Mio: W-well, uhm …

Azusa: Mio and I are … d-dating now.

_If you took out a knife now you could cut the tension, it was that thick._

_Mio was standing ready to be yelled at._

_Azusa was ready __to pack her stuff, and leave._

_To their surprise, nothing happened, no yelling, no stuff packing._

_Instead Mio's mom just smiled._

Mio's mom: Is that what you two are worried about?

Mio: M-mom I understand if your going to hate me now-

Mio's mom: Why would I hate my own daughter? You are who you want to be.

Azusa: S-so I'm accepted as well?

Mio's mom: Of course you are Azusa, I couldn't hate the girlfriend off my daughter.

_Bo__th breathed calmly now, they weren't nervous anymore._

Mio's mom: So have you two kissed yet?

Mio: M-mom!

Mio's mom: Sorry! I know it's none off my concern.

_With that Mio and Azusa went upstairs to Mio's room._

_Azusa let herself fall on Mio's bed, with Mio sitting next to her._

_Azusa closed her eyes, thinking about what happened the last days, they went over fast._

_While she was thinking off that, Mio began to stroke Azusa's hair in a relaxed way._

_Azusa laid her head on Mio's lap, she didn't care if someone was watching now, she was with Mio, that's what counted for her._

Mio: Azusa, should we watch another movie?

Azusa: Sure, I would love to, Mio-chan.

_They choose a romantic movie Mugi once recommended._

_While the movie was playing, Azusa sat between Mio's legs, while Mio had her arms around Azusa._

_When the movie ended Azusa felt something on her head, Mio had laid her head on top off Azusa's head._

Azusa: Do you think I could stay another night here?

Mio: I don't know, you want to?

Azusa: If your okay with that.

Mio: Of course I am okay with that silly.

_Mio went downstairs to ask Mio's mom._

Mio: Mom can Azusa sleep over here?

Mio's mom: Just one night then, tomorrow you have homework to do.

Mio: Thank you mom.

_Mio went upstairs again to tell Azusa._

Mio: My mom says you can sleep over one night.

Azusa: Okay that's great.

Mio: Now, where did I left my spare futon?

Azusa: Eh? But I wanted to sleep in the same bed as you again.

Mio: Your pushing your luck to far now Azusa.

Azusa: Please Mio-chan, I won't do anything I swear.

Mio: …. W-well I suppose one night doesn't hurt.

Azusa: Thank you Mio-chan, you're the best.

_Mio blushed at that comment Azusa made._

_They listened to music and watched tv, Mio with her arms around Azusa and Azusa with her head against Mio's body._

_Mio would sometimes stroke Azusa's hair, and Azusa would sometimes let her hands lay on top off Mio's hands._

_They didn't have a single worry in the world._

_Mio's mom even__ brought dinner upstairs for the two love birds._

_When it was getting dark, there was __a scary movie on the tv, Azusa told Mio not to watch but Mio said that with Azusa she isn't that scared._

_Mio was so wrong with that, that movie was pure horror and blood._

_Mio wrapped herself up in what seems 10 blankets, and she let only one eye watch._

_Azusa was a little scared, __but she didn't really care about that._

_Azusa blushed when Mio grabbed her arm tight__ seeking for cover, Azusa liked the warmth Mio gave to her._

_After the movie, Azusa looked at Mio to see if she was still alive after the movie._

_Mio looked up to Azusa's face with a teary face._

_Azusa blushed, Mio looked very cute this way._

_Mio noticed Azusa coming closer to her face slowly, very slowly._

_Mio panicked, what should she do?, she felt like running away, but a part off her wanted to stay._

_While Mio had an battle inside her, Azusa was still coming closer._

_Mio decided to stay put, and also leaned in closer._

_For both off them it was their first kiss, they both were nervous, but happy at the same time._

_As the moment came closer, their hearts beat faster then ever._

_They felt each others breath now._

_Then it happened, their lips met for the first time._

_The kiss didn't last long, but as soon they part, Mio wanted more._

_Mio leaned in to Azusa's face to give a longer lasting kiss._

_When Mio parted away Azusa, they felt tired, they could sleep for a week._

_Mio stood up, dressed in her pajama's and went to lay in her bed._

_Azusa did the exact same thing, only she also turned the lights off._

_They gave each other a goodnight kiss, Azusa had slipped her arms around Mio._

_With that they fell asleep, exhausted, happy and together._

**This is most likely the mote kawaii ****chapter I have written so far.**

**My vacation is over, I need to go to school again, so chapters are coming later then I predicted, sorry ^_^'**

**I have been watching Bleach again the last days, it stays funny and cool no matter what happens ^^.**

**Well I have to go now, I'm tired but tomorrow I have new energy to write again.**


	4. A swimming day!

**Hey there people, Mitchelo3 here.**

**I know it's been a long time since I uploaded a chapter, I just had a little writher's bloc****k ( more like a Final Fantasy XIII block).**

**Anyway, here is a new chapter, enjoy**

* * *

_It was early in the morning, a little too early if you ask Mio._

_It was darn vacation but she was awake at 6 o'clock in the morning._

_The sun wasn't up yet but it was already light._

_Mio thought off getting back to sleep, it was too early to wake up now._

_Mio laid down her head on her pillow again and tried to sleep._

_She felt something move behind her back._

_Azusa turned around in her sleep, also putting her arms around Mio._

_Mio tried to ignore it, and tried__ to back into sleep._

_After what seemed like 20 minutes had only been 5 minutes, she decided to get up, since she was sure she wasn't able to get to sleep anymore._

_Only one thing blocked her, Azusa._

_Mio totally forgot about Azusa and her death grip, she wasn't going anywhere._

_Minutes looked like hours, waiting for Azusa to wake up._

_She didn't want to wake up Azusa, but this way she isn't going anywhere._

_Finally she waiting long enough, she wanted to get up._

_Mio pushed Azusa a little by her shoulder._

Mio: Azusa, wake up I want to get out off bed.

_The only answer she got was a tighter grip on her._

_Now she was much further away from her freedom._

_Mio tried again with more force._

Mio: Azusa wake up.

Azusa: hmmm…Mio….

Mio: Come on wake up Azusa.

_She only had one option left, one that Azusa wasn't going to like._

_Mio pushed Azusa away trying to break free, but then it hit her this was just a one person bed._

_Before Mio could get a grip on Azusa, she fell off Mio's bed._

_Azusa eyes shot open fully awake and she felt something hard, the ground._

_Azusa looked around the room, searching for the cause off the rude awakening._

_Mio gasped when Azusa had hit the hard floor with her body._

_Azusa's eyes found Mio gasping and with a worried look._

Azusa: Mio… what happened.

Mio: I'm so sorry Azusa, I-I didn't mean to push you off.

_Azusa got up and looked around, then to Mio._

Azusa: What were you doing anyway?

Mio: I tried to get up, but you had a death grip on me, so I tried to get you off, but I pushed you off the bed, sorry.

Azusa: Was I that deep in sleep?

Mio: I tried shaking you but you only tightened the grip.

Azusa: I see….

_An awkward silence fell between them._

_Until Mio stood up._

Mio: I'm going to use the toilet I'll be right back.

Azusa: O-okay.

_When Mio went out off the room, Azusa was alone, in Mio's room._

_Azusa laid down back on Mio's bed and smelled Mio's blankets._

_It smelled just like Mio, Azusa was loving it._

_But she didn't notice to hear that Mio came back upstairs again._

_When Mio entered her room, Azusa still tried to look innocent, so she tried to sit._

_But it ends painful….again._

_When Azusa tried to sit up, her foot was still around the blanket, she slipped and fell on her butt on the ground._

_Mio almost looked emotionless when that happened._

_Azusa was blushing and her butt hurts._

Mio: Azusa …. What are you doing?

Azusa: uhm….nothing?

_Azusa still tried to act like noting happened._

_Mio didn't even bother to ask further and sat down on her bed._

_Azusa tried to escape the evil blanket who made her fall._

_When Azusa was free off the blanket, she suddenly sits on Mio's lap._

_To Azusa's surprise Mio didn't move an inch._

_Azusa leaned against Mio's chest, laying her head on Mio's shoulder._

_Mio didn't respond again._

_Azusa didn't understand but Mio didn't sleep well this night, she was tired._

_Azusa unknown off this, tried everything to get Mio's attention._

_When normal things didn't work, Azusa tried getting attention by touching Mio's breast._

_Mio's eyes shot open and threw Azusa off her lap while screaming 'Pervert!'_

_Mio needed a few seconds to realize she wasn't dreaming anymore, and she realized she threw Azusa off her lap._

_Azusa, surprised by Mio's action, thought what she did was not a very good idea._

_After the awkward moment they both decided to go downstairs._

_Today, again, was a warm day._

_Then Azusa got an idea._

Azusa: Mio, let's go swimming today.

Mio: But, didn't we swim a lot at the beach already?

Azusa: That was the sea, I want to swim in a pool.

Mio: But with just the two off us it's not really that fun.

Azusa: Are you saying I'm not fun to hang out with…

Mio: I-I didn't mean it like that!

_Azusa smiled a little, knowing Mio absolutely didn't mean it like that._

Mio: Should we call the others?

Azusa: Sounds great.

_With that Mio decided to call Ritsu and Mugi while Azusa was calling Yui._

_They agreed to be at the pool at 11:00._

_Mio, Azusa and Mugi where at the pool at 11:00._

_Only Ritsu and Yui were late ( again )._

_The excuse Ritsu had was honest, she had played Final Fantasy XIII to long and forgot about the time._

_Yui's excuse was only she forgot the time, but the others knew why, she was to lazy to get up because off the heat._

_They went to the changing rooms._

_Everyone picked their own one, except for one person._

Azusa: Why can't I change in the same room as you?

Mio: No offence, but I don't really trust you right now with us being both…. n-naked.

Azusa: I won't do anything I swear.

Mio: No, go into your own changing room.

Azusa: … Alright.

_Azusa finally gave up the fight and did go into her own changing room._

_When everyone was in their bikini, they went to the pool._

_It was a big pool and it wasn't very crowded._

_It had huge waterslides ( yay ^^ ) and a diving board._

_Everyone knew Mio would only sit on the edge and watch how everyone is enjoying their selves._

_Not this time, they made a plan that Mio would swim once._

_Mio was sitting at the edge off the pool, after a few minutes she noticed they weren't in the pool anymore._

_That's when she got the scare off her life, everyone including Azusa, lifted Mio and threw her in the water._

_Mio's hair fell in front off her eyes, which made it even more funnier._

_Everyone jumped in the pool next to Mio._

Mio: Very mature girls ….

Ritsu: Come on Mio, the only thing your doing at the pool is sitting at the edge, have some fun!

Mugi: It's going to be fun Mio-chan.

Yui: Yea Mio, Mugi-chan is right!

Azusa: I think one time doesn't hurt Mio-Senpai.

Mio: Alright alright …. I understand.

Ritsu: Yui! Let's go off that waterslide!

Yui: Waterslide!

_With that Yui and Ritsu made their way to the biggest waterslide at the pool._

Mio: They are unstoppable when it comes these things.

Mugi: Don't worry Mio-chan, they will be alright on their own.

Mio: I guess your right Mugi …

Mugi: Want to pass a ball around?

Mio: Okay…

_Mio didn't feel like playing around, she wanted __to be more mature._

_But she felt one time couldn't hurt._

_They passed a ball around, from Mio to Mugi to Azusa then back to Mio._

_It was also kinda challenging because Mio was getting more focused in it._

_They wanted to keep the ball up as long as possible without touching it the water._

_After a good 15 minutes Mio's arms were tired, and she wanted to do something else._

_Azusa suggested going in a water slide that was completely dark._

_Mio was now in a good mood so she thought she gave it a try._

_First Azusa went into the slide, and after 2 seconds she was gone in the darkness off the waterslide._

_Mio first had doubts, but gave it a try._

_When the light had hit green, she was going in the waterslide, and sure enough it was completely dark, she only felt the wind because of the speed she was making and felt some turns too._

_After a turn she saw a white light, it came faster then she thought and then she landed in the pool slowing her down in an instance._

_First Mio couldn't see anything because off her hair._

_When she got that out off the way, she saw Azusa waiting for her._

Azusa: And how was it?

Mio: It was kind off…cool.

Azusa: Let's go in the big one like Ritsu-Senpai and Yui-Senpai.

Mio: Uhm… o-okay.

_Azusa grabbed Mio's hand and ran to the bug waterslide._

_From the ground it didn't look like much._

_But when they were up top, Mio's fear kicked in._

_It's was very, very, very high._

_And people were going down fast, a little to fast for Mio._

_Ritsu did go first, waiting for the light to hit green._

_When the light did hit green, Ritsu went down very fast._

_Within a few seconds Ritsu was in pool._

_Azusa was a little worried about Mio, she seemed a little pale._

Azusa: Mio-Senpai, are you alright?

Mio: I-It's just a little high, t-that's all.

Azusa: But you look a little … pale.

Mio: M-maybe it's a little too high.

Azusa: You don't have to slide down, Mio-senpai.

_Mio looked down again, she really didn't want to._

Mio: M-maybe I'll go another time.

Azusa: That's alright Mio-Senpai.

Mio: Then I'll see you down there, Azusa.

Azusa: Okay.

_Mio took the stairs downwards, waiting for Azusa to come slide by._

_After 30 seconds she saw Azusa standing in front off the slide._

_Azusa waited until the light hit green._

_The light hit green, Azusa came down faster then Mio thought she would._

_When Azusa landed in the pool, Mio came after her to tell her how fast she went._

_After an hour, they all got thirsty, so they went out the pool to get something to drink._

_Ritsu and Yui both got a soda, while Azusa, Mugi and Mio had a warm drink._

_When it was almost around 17:00, they thought it would be the best to go home._

_They would see each other Monday, when school was going to start._

_Everything went fine, until Ritsu noticed something._

Ritsu: Mio, Azusa why are you two so close and-

_She didn't talk further when she saw Mio and Azusa holding hands._

_Mio noticed Ritsu was not talking further, why wasn't she talking further?_

_Her question was soon answered when she saw Ritsu staring at Azusa and her hand._

_Mio would break the world record off fastest blush in the world._

_She let go off Azusa's hand_

_Azusa had all question marks around her, she didn't know why suddenly let go._

_Ritsu's eyes narrowed and Mio blushed more and more._

_Then Mio's fear became real._

Ritsu: Mio and Azusa are dating!

Yui: What?

Ritsu: I saw them holding hands together!

Yui: Really!

Mio: I-it's not what you think.

Ritsu: Would you explain it to us then?

Mio:..I…I…

Mugi: Don't pick on Mio-chan so much, I'm sure she had her reasons.

_Lucky Mio could always count on Mugi for things like this, Mugi would never tell anyone or think bad off anyone._

_But it wasn't over yet, bad luck for Mio this time because Azusa was eager to tell the other, this only pushed her over the edge._

Azusa: Mio and I are dating, Ritsu-senpai.

Ritsu: Like I would believe that-…..wait what?

_But before Azusa could speak up again, Mio had her hand cover Azusa's mouth in order to make her silent._

_This even made them more suspicious then before._

_Azusa gave Mio a serious look now, the other needed to know now._

_Mio removed her hand in defeat, making it easier for Azusa to talk._

_Then Azusa spoke up clearly and loud._

Azusa: Mio and I are dating.

_They were all silent, both Mio and Azusa were waiting for a response._

_Then Mugi spoke._

Mugi: I always knew you two were made for each other.

Ritsu: I can't say I'm totally surprised

Yui: I'm happy for you Azu-nyan~!

_Mio and Azusa both felt more relaxing, they weren't judged by they were a couple now._

_After that They all split up, and made their own way towards their houses._

_Azusa was thinking about Mio and what they did today._

_Mio, surprisingly, was thinking the same about Azusa._

_They went into their own beds, with one same thought, each other._

**

* * *

**

**Again I'm very sorry about I didn't upload in a while.**

**I'm always getting my inspiration in the night, I really don't know why but ideas keep streaming in that way.**

**I really played Final Fantasy XIII a lot, I'm already at disc 3 (Xbox360 version)**

**With that, and I finally bought Battlefield Bad company 2, and I'm just lvl 5 but it's going well.**

**If there are people who want to play with me just give me your Gamertag.**

**Mine is Mitchelo3, I only own a Xbox 360, But I'm saving for a Playstation 3.**

**Yes I do get tired off spending money on Xbox live, it's stupid and makes it less accessible.**

**I'm going to sleep now, see you all when I upload a new chapter.**

**And don't forget! Review please ^^.**


	5. A romantic dinner?

**Hi people, Mitchelo3 here again. first I dont own K-on! or any off it's charateurs.**

**As you could see I didn't upload for a very long time, I was busy with so many other things I couldn't write nor could it think off inspiration, but hopefully I'm done with those things and can **

write again.

_

* * *

_

Monday, school was starting again.

_Mio didn't had any trouble waking up, she went to bed earlier then normal to make sure she was well rested._

_Mio had already packed her bag the night before, so she could have a normal breakfast._

_Mio came downstairs, and was surprised nobody was home._

_She found a note on the fridge door._

_Note: I'm out for some shopping, have fun at school, Mom._

_She took her sweet time having breakfast, then she went to school._

_While walking towards school, she met Ritsu underway, which wasn't strange, she was waiting every morning__._

_They walked towards school together, Mio thanked Ritsu silently for not bringing up her relationship with Azusa._

_When they reached school, they had a few minutes left before the school bell rang._

_When the bell did rang, everyone went to class, and within a minute the halls off the school were empty and silent._

_It was when the bell rang for the break the halls were full off students again._

_The whole light music club sat together at one table, except for azusa because she's in a different class._

_They had all kinds off conversations, from the club to boyfriends, not that Mio was interested in them._

_When the break was over, everyone went to their class._

_In the class were the most members where off the light music club were, things were going a bit different._

_Mio and Mugi just followed lessons as usual, Ritsu and Yui were passing notes and making silly drawings off Sawako when she was still in the light music club._

_Time flew by as the last bell rang and went to the music room._

_As they all were inside, everyone was relaxing, Ritsu was laying around on the couch with Yui._

_Mugi and Mio drank some tea and were discussing about the lyrics for the song._

_A few minutes later Azusa came in._

Azusa: Good evening everyone.

Ritsu: Hi Azusa.

Yui: Good evening Azu-nyan~!

Mugi: Good evening Azusa-chan.

_Azusa missed one voice, Mio's voice._

_Wondering why she didn't say anything, Azusa looked at the piece off paper and found the answer._

_Azusa sat next to Mio to greet her again._

Azusa: Good evening Mio-chan.

_Mio eye's weren't locked on the paper anymore, they were looking at Azusa now._

_Mio put up a gentle smile._

Mio: Good evening Azusa-chan.

Azusa: What are you doing Mio-chan?

Mio: Making the new lyrics for our new song.

Azusa: I see …

Mio: We are going to practice today don't worry about that.

Azusa: eh?

_Azusa felt embarrassed Mio already figured out, she was like an open book to Mio._

Yui: What kinda cake did you bring today Mugi-chan?

Mugi: I brought some chocolate cake today.

Yui: Hmm yummy …

Ritsu: Oi, Yui stay with us.

Mio: While Yui is in dreamland I'm going to practice.

Azusa: I'll come too.

Mugi: I'll be joining too.

Ritsu: I guess we all are going to practice, come on Yui snap out off it.

Yui: Noooo I want my chocolate cake!

Ritsu: Your not getting cake at all if your not going to practice!

_Suddenly Yui was gone and was standing ready to play with her guitar._

Yui: Ricchan let's practice!

Ritsu: So easy …

_Ritsu took place behind her drums, took out her drums sticks and began to count down._

Ritsu: 1,2,3,4!

_The band began to play various songs._

_After 20 minutes off practice they took a break._

Ritsu: puff I'm exhausted.

Mio: it's only been 20 minutes.

Ritsu: Well I'm sorry that I'm the one using the most energy off all.

Mio: If you'd put more energy into this instead off useless things then you wouldn't be tired.

Ritsu: All I hear is bla bla bla.

_Ritsu gave Mio a mocking smile, giving Mio the hint she was teasing her__._

_Mio got the hint and began to smile a little._

Ritsu: I was wondering, why are you and Azusa suddenly dating?

Mio:…uh …. Well …

_When Mio was trying to dodge the subject, Azusa saw it different._

Azusa: Because we like each other.

_Mio could face palm herself, saying things like these out loud._

Ritsu: really ….

_Ritsu gave mio her famous evil smirk, alerting mio for jokes and pranks._

Azusa: Hai, I do love mio very much.

Ritsu: So anything else to share Azusa.

_Then Azusa kept talking what she loved about mio._

_Mio was about to die from embarrassment, while azusa kept talking._

_Ritsu just gave an evil smirk about the ideas how to blackmail Mio from now on._

_Mugi eyes were shining about all the things Azusa told them._

_And Yui wasn't really paying attention to them, but more the cake that was in front off her._

_After Azusa was done with her long story about what she liked about Mio, she realized what she and to who she said it._

_Azusa slowly gained a __blush that wouldn't stop getting brighter._

_After that, they practiced, for 30 minutes straight._

_It's when Yui sounded off-beat, they decided to take a break._

_But like always the break took forever and before they knew it was time for everyone to go home._

_Then Azusa bluntly asked Mio to go out with her tonight._

_Mio thought about the offer, and said yes._

_But when Azusa was asking it, she realized she did need to pick a restaurant to eat at._

_And with the expanse off a high-school student, you pretty much couldn't afford a lot._

_So it was either going out or…._

_Then a thought had hit Azusa, they didn't need to go out._

_Azusa's parents weren't home this night, so they could get the food delivered at Azusa's house, it may not be that great food then, but Azusa could afford it one night._

_After Azusa told Mio she had a change off plans and explained the other plan, Mio didn't hesitate to say yes._

_It was already 16:50 so they would go with the casual clothing._

_It was 17:30 when Mio rang on the doorbell at Azusa's house._

_Azusa opened up cheerfully and smiling, Mio knew for sure Azusa was happy now._

_They sat down at the Tatami-table, looking for what to order._

Mio: What are you going to order, Azusa?

Azusa: I don't know, I cant choose between the Sashimi and Ramen.

Mio: I'll pick the…Sashimi and Miso soup.

Azusa: I think it's going to be the Ramen, be right back I'm going to make the call then.

_Azusa left the room to make the order as Mio looked around, she never noticed the __collations off lucky charms in the cabinet next to the tv._

_She wonderd also what the paintings on the wall meant, one time before she asked herself but didn't bother to ask Azusa or her parents about it._

_When Azusa came back into the room, Azusa noticed Mio was spacing off a little._

_Azusa tapped Mio's shoulder so she came back to real world._

Azusa: Everything all right Mio-chan?

Mio: Yes I'm fine, just spacing off a little.

Azusa: So what do you want to do while we are waiting?

_Mio didn't notice but Azusa first sat in front off Mio, now she's beside Mio._

Mio: We could watch some Tv?

Azusa: Okay, I guess we could do that.

_Azusa turned the Television on while Mio making herself comfterble._

_Azusa sat next to Mio as she put her arm around Mio's arm, pressing her body against Mio's._

_Mio didn't mind azusa being like this, it's not like she could refuse, a part off her wanted to really embrace her tight, but her shyness is holding__ her back._

_Azusa laid down her head on Mio's shoulder, making Mio blush._

_Azusa loved the way Mio blushed, it seemed like that completed Mio._

_After 15 minutes the delivery guy arrived and rung the bell at Azusa's house._

_Azusa got up, and opened the door, paid the delivery guy and got the food._

Azusa: I got dinner Mio-chan.

Mio: Okay.

_Mio got up and sat down at the Tatami-table, while Azusa got the food out off the bag and put it on the table, then Azusa took place at her seat__._

Mio: Itadakimas.

Azusa: Itadakimas.

_With that they began to eat dinner._

_While having dinner Azusa thought off something._

Azusa: Hey Mio.

Mio: Yes?

Azusa: Do you want to try some ramen?

Mio: Uhm… alright I guess.

_Azusa pushed her bowl off ramen with her chopsticks to Mio._

_Mio took the chopsticks and tasted some off the ramen and pushed the bowl back._

Azusa: How did it taste?

Mio: It tasted quite good, want to taste some off mine sashimi?

Azusa: sure.

_Mio didn't push her plate towards Azusa, instead she picked some food which made Azusa a little confused._

Mio: Alright, say aaaah~.

_Azusa blushed a little and opened her mouth a little._

Azusa: a..aaaah~…

_Mio puts the chopsticks in Azusa's mouth and let the food drop in Azusa's mouth._

_Azusa began the chew and blushed furious._

_All Mio could do was smile and got further with her food._

_After dinner Mio brought her plate to the kitchen with Azusa following her._

_When they had put the plates in the dishwasher to were watching tv._

_Azusa had put 1 arm around Mio, and was laying with her head against Mio's shoulder._

_It was completely dark in the room except the light the tv was producing._

_Azusa pulled herself more towards Mio, and embrace her even more._

_Mio got and hold off Azusa's hand, and didn't want to let go._

_Azusa gasped at Mio's sudden action, and a blush got on her face._

_Mio then also put an arm around Azusa, while a huge blush crept on her face._

_But Azusa was tired off the hugging, she wanted something else now._

_Azusa pushed Mio on her back, being on top off Mio._

_Mio however was confused and a little in panic, her whole face is red._

_Azusa got closer with her face to Mio's, while cupping Mio's cheeks with her hands._

_Mio's panic got a lot less when Azusa cupped her cheeks._

_Azusa could feel Mio's breath now, and she was getting a lot more nervous to._

_Mio closed her eyes, she was to nervous to watch._

_Then their lips touched each other, and both were enjoying it._

_Azusa tilted her head a little to the side, to get more off Mio's lips._

_Mio didn't hold back, and got an arm around Azusa's body and pushed her closer._

_When they parted, they could see in each others eyes they wanted more._

_Mio got up and this time Azusa was on bottom, with Mio on top._

_They started to kiss again, and continued this for a good 10 minutes._

_Azusa suggested to let Mio stay at her place, it was to late now for Mio to go home._

_Mio accepted to stay at Azusa's place._

_Azusa then rolled out an extra futon for Mio to lay on, while Azusa got on her own futon._

_Both thought they had enough romance for today, so they got in bed, and got to sleep when Azusa turned off the light…_

**

* * *

**

I finally got this chapter done as well, I'll try to start writing again, my inspiration is flowing again, had also a huge writers block.

**That's it for today, I'm going to sleep now, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**And don't forget to review and rate.**


End file.
